1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a microwave oven which can cook rice in a bowl.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a microwave oven is a machine which cooks foods by the frictional heat of water molecules in the foods. The microwave oven radiates microwaves of 2450 MHz to a cooking chamber using a magnetron to repeatedly change a molecular arrangement of water contained in the foods. In order to satisfy various requirements of customers, some of the microwave ovens are equipped with a humidity sensor which allows the microwave ovens to automatically cook food by sensing a water vapor generated from the food.
A conventional microwave oven may also have cooking menus to cook rice. However, a rice cooking menu the conventional microwave oven is a cooking program based on a general instruction to cook rice for more than two to four people. That is, the conventional microwave oven cannot control the output power of the magnetron to cook rice for one person. Therefore, if a user cooks rice for one person using the conventional microwave oven, water contained with the rice in a container overflows and boils over the container prior to steam boiling the rice. The result is an ineffective cooking operation and rice that is insufficiently cooked or steamed.